


Regardless of Your Affections

by Yankingthechain



Series: The best things in Life [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Over-protectiveness, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Rimming, Smut, Tiny bit ignorant angst, a lot of smut, dom! Keith, lance getting spoilt, lance’s birthday, small spanking and bondage but not a lot, smut with plot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: Shiro and Keith are somewhat dreading Lance’s eighteenth birthday party, especially when Lance’s siblings have made it known what they think about their relationship.However, that doesn’t deter them from showing Lance just how much they love him when he shows up that night at their house.(More porn that it sounds. I promise)





	Regardless of Your Affections

“This is going to be torture.” Keith said vehemently from the driver’s seat, his fingers clenching around the steering wheel for once without his signature gloves. He flicked a nervous look at Shiro before turning back to the road, “I know you keep saying it’ll be fine, but I know you don’t really think that.”

“No,” Shiro said lightly, not conveying the true terror he was feeling, “I don’t think that.”

Keith let out a brutal moan of despair and scowled as someone overtook them, “So you’re admitting it? We’re fucked.”

“Beyond fucked. We are, bought and paid for, the McClain’s can do whatever they want to us. We gotta smile and take it like good boys.”

Keith grimaced, “Jesus, that metaphor really took you somewhere,” He was nervous, they both were, considering where they were heading. 

...The slaughterhouse.

Or. Okay. Maybe Shiro was being a little dramatic. It was Lance’s eighteenth birthday, at his house. And his entire family and friends were going to be there. And like, they’ve done the meet the parents thing, Rosa and Marco Senior are lovely people, surprisingly accepting of their son’s polyamorous relationship with two older men. Lance explained their support from the age difference in their own relationship, Marco Senior having met Rosa when she was sixteen and he was twenty-seven, marrying her not a year later. But Lance’s older siblings, Marco, Luis and Veronica? Well they were a different matter altogether. 

Lance was the youngest of the family, so Shiro could see logically how they’d be protective of their Lance, especially considering the circumstances. But really, had it been completely necessary for Veronica to threaten to make his arms a matching set? Keith had nearly gone for the knife he kept on him at all times and Shiro had to drag him away, glaring and hissing like an angry cat. They’d gotten some respect from Marco Junior, the eldest McClain sibling when Shiro told him he’d lost his arm in the marines, where he and Keith met, and the twenty-seven year old had backed down slightly, although the same could not be same for Luis and Veronica, the twenty-three year old devil twins who wanted to watch the world burn. 

And now, Keith and Shiro were walking straight into their home territory, surrounding by their cousins and scary huge uncles and god forbid, Lance’s grandmother. Shiro may have been a marine, but even he knew that Eleanor McClain could destroy him with just a flick of her fingertips. 

On the bright side, Lance’s friend Hunk would be there, an easy-going sweet kid who they’d given rides home from school to before when they were also picking up Lance. He understood that they weren’t just using Lance for sex, (although he made plenty of teasing references to Lance’s sugar daddies) and that they genuinely loved the boy, and would be a welcome ally on the battlefield. 

They’d even dressed up for the occasion, mainly for Lance, so he could see that they made an effort for him, but also because they were hoping on making a good impression on Lance’s family. Keith had been badgered into shaving by Shiro, and even had the majority of his mullet tied back in a loose ponytail. Shiro had forced him into a waistcoat and shirt, although Keith had thrown the slacks in his face and rolled the shirt sleeves up to his forearm, but he still looked outrageously hot, broody and serious and sexy-professional, like he was a lawyer but a stripper lawyer and-Shiro did not have time to be thinking of Keith stripping right now. But the most important part is that he looked young, Keith always had a baby face but when he was shaved with his hair up he could easily pass for nineteen, instead of twenty-five. 

Shiro, however, knew that with his bulk and height, there was no hiding the age difference and took a different approach instead. He was wearing tight jeans, because honestly with his thighs all jeans were tight, and a navy short sleeved turtle neck, he figured, Lance might have some big scary cousins, but he could pull off big and scary when he needed to, and he was hoping that the emphasis of his biceps made by the tight sleeves would deter anyone from messing with Keith. Or ruining Lance’s night by starting a fight they couldn’t finish. Besides, nothing was scarier than a man with literal built in brass knuckles. 

“Do you think he’ll like his present?” Keith asked nervously for about the eightieth time since they went shopping for it. Shiro rolled his eyes fondly, he loved how eager Keith was to show Lance what they’d got him. All of it. They hadn’t been able to settle on one huge present and instead bought him a multitude of little things. The expensive moisturizer that he refused to buy for himself. An old notebook Keith had found in the back of the bookstore. A pair of fancy shoes they’d all seen him eyeing up. Pajamas with tiny cactuses on them that Shiro thought was too cute not to buy. A couple crop tops that they knew Lance would love. A pen with his initials on it. Make-up, some sparkly eye-palette their mutual friend Allura had helped chose. Socks, because that was Keith’s go-to gift regularly. A backpack with the nasa symbol on it because as Keith had said, “Lance loves space.”

That had given Shiro had idea, which Keith had immediately jumped upon and was sitting innocuously in the backseat, next to the four foot shark plushie that Keith had demanded they’d buy Lance. He’d strapped it in and everything, frankly, Keith was adorable. 

There was also a new set of lingerie and heels for him too, but Shiro had made the intelligent decision to leave that back at their flat. Considering it probably unwise to broadcast their sex life to Lance’s already hostile family. 

“He’ll love it. Stop worrying.”

“You kept the receipts for everything right? Just in case?”

“I have them. Don’t worry.” 

Shiro found it cute the effort that Keith had gone to to make sure that this birthday was absolutely perfect for Lance. There was a balloon bobbing about the backseat of their car, and whenever Keith hadn’t been able to find a birthday card that said “To OUR boyfriend” he’d sat at the kitchen table and made one. Glitter was spilling out of the lumpy envelope in Shiro’s lap and Keith’s fingers were still sticking together but honestly seeing Keith sitting patiently for hours with his tongue poking out as he glued tiny stars onto card had been the sweetest thing, a memory that was burned into Shiro’s mind forever. 

There was no space in Lance’s driveway, or in the street closest, so they had to park way down the block and walk up to the house, Keith’s left hand clutched tightly around the balloon, his right in Shiro’s. Shiro had the oversized gift bag that he hated to admit was actually fairly heavy and he had to tuck it into his apart to keep the bag from trailing on the ground. “Do-do we knock?” Keith asked, scowling. He was getting anxious, Shiro noted, and whenever Keith got overtly anxious he got irritated and bristly, Shiro could only hope that he remembered to take his medication that morning before they left. Shiro knocked lightly, but there was answer. 

They could hear music and laughter trailing from the back garden, but the gate was bolted shut when they tried and and they traipsed back to the front door. Shiro would be more concerned if they were at the right house or not had there not been an eighteenth birthday banner across the front door, and he knocked firmly a second time. 

“Maybe we missed it? Maybe they just don’t want us here.” Keith said nervously, rocking onto the balls of his feet. “I wanna phone Lance, but I don’t want to disturb him if he’s having fun, y’know?” 

They texted him, a simple; ‘Hey! We’re outside ;)’ and waited. After fifteen minutes Keith sat down on the front door step, after thirty, Shiro sat with him. On the fortieth minute Shiro is about to suggest leaving the present on the step and just leaving, whenever the door flies open and Lance burst out, looking frantic and beautiful. 

“I’m so sorry! Veronica took my phone and I just saw the message! Why did no one answer the door?” He looked upset and strained, not the emotion that Shiro wanted for his boyfriend on his big day. 

“Don’t worry about it Lance, a simple mistake.” He brushed it off, smiling, even though he had the feeling it was more than that. He leaned forward at the same time as Keith did, and they both pressed kisses to his cheeks, “Happy birthday, Princess.” They both whispered, and Shiro grinned whenever Lance threw his arms around them and pulled them close. They’d practiced what they were going to say on the way here, mostly to calm Keith’s nerves, and they’d figured if they whispered then they could pull off the Princess thing without getting caught. 

“T-Thank you!” Lance stuttered lightly, pulling back and spluttering slightly when Keith thrust the balloon at him. It was large and blue and obnoxious, in the shape of an eighteen. There was a similar one back at their apartment, and they’d intended for Lance to pose for them when he came over in the next few days. Now that it was legal and they could of course. 

“This is for you.” Keith said bluntly, letting Lance take it and admire it. 

“I-wow-thanks! It’s huge!”

“We didn’t know what to buy you,” Shiro started, handing Lance the overspilling gift bag with less force than Keith had managed, “So we kinda, just bought everything. I guess.” Shiro laughed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of neck, feeling his face burn as Lance struggled to hold the bag in one hand. 

“Oh my god, guys. This is so much?”

“You’re worth it.” Keith said, brutally honest as always. He squirmed a little, “The card’s in there also, but you don’t have to look at that.” He was embarrassed, Shiro noticed as the tips of his eyes started burning red, If was precious. 

“Keith made the card himself.” He said proudly, and Keith shoved him, “Ow-well you did!”

“Keith,” Lance said, his face open and fond, “That’s so sweet. Thank you, sweetheart.” Keith blushed even harder at the endearment and shuffled on the spot, and all Shiro wanted to do was kiss his red cheeks and hold him close. The expression on Lance’s face told him that he wanted to do something similar. 

“Lance, you look amazing.” Shiro said honestly, taking some of the attention away from Keith before the boy burst into flames. And Lance did look wonderful, dressed in a blue blazer and a white shirt open at the throat, his hair pushed away from his forward and his jeans tighter than sin itself. They looked practically painted on, and Shiro was finding it hard to pull his eyes away from his endless legs, he wanted to pull them both away from the party and fuck them in the backseat of his car. It would be tricky, but they were all pretty flexible. 

“Thank you Shiro!” Lance grinned proudly, spinning on the spot and striking a dramatic pose, “Although I must say, phew boys, you guys are going to make some mighty fine arm candy tonight.” 

Keith flushed, but grinned proudly and tucked his hands into his back pockets, unaware of how it made his hips jut out and direct both Lance and Shiro’s attention to his crotch. They shared a helpless look, and went back to drooling. “Well Lance, it’s your birthday, so if you want us to be arm candy, we’re your army candy.”

“Personally,” Shiro joked, “I think I’ll make a hell of a trophy wife.”

“Yeah,” Lance said dreamily then jumped, “Oh my god, come in. I can’t believe I had you standing at the door.” He dragged them into the living room, which was seemingly emptied and into the kitchen, putting the gift bag on the kitchen table, “I’ll open it soon I promise, but it’s so big that it looks like it’ll take me all night.”

Shiro waved him off, “No worries, take your time. If you don’t like anything, we have the receipts so we can always return them.”

Lance grinned at him, soft and flushed and happy, and Shiro was reminded why they were here for, to make Lance smile like that, like that sun had just woken up and shaken his hand personally. “I’m sure I’ll love it all-Oh! Hey Luis! You know Shiro and Keith, right?”

Luis, one of the devil twins, leaned a hip against the sink and cocked an eyebrow distastefully, “We’ve met.”

Shiro plastered a fake smile across his face, “Yeah, we bumped into each other when we were leaving you home a few weeks ago, remember, babe?”

“Yeah! Well that’s cool, that means I just gotta introduce you to about forty other people. “ Lance laughed excitedly and his nose crinkled attractively, “The merits of having a huge family I guess. C’mon! We’re out the back, there’s a marquee!” With a final pleasant nod to Luis, Shiro and Keith followed Lance into the backgarden. Keith stuck close to his elbow, shaking slightly. His bottom lip caught between his teeth and Shiro made a mental note to not let him out of his sight. 

“Mom! Shiro and Keith are here!” Lance bounded over to his mother, and Shiro followed at a slower pace, his hand firm on Keith’s waist. Keith wasn’t so good in crowds and social situations, and Shiro wondered if Lance knew the effort that Keith was putting in here. 

“Hola guys!” Rosa gestured at the short, severe looking woman beside her, her hair pinned back in tight dark curls, “This is my sister Pam, Pam, these are Lance’s boyfriends.”

The aunt cocked her head at them, “Which one?”

“Both of them Tía!” Lance hooked his arms through both of them and grinned, “Aren’t they gorgeous? I’m one of the lucky ones.”

Pam blinked, “They’re both Asian dear.”

Shiro choked on his on spit and Lance flushed darkly, “Tía!”

“Lance, it’s true! I was just stating a fact. I meant no offense dear.” She said placidly, although she was eyeing Shiro was a calculating look in her eye, “Tell me son, are you good at violin? Math?”

Shiro might have had to drag the polite grin out of his ass, but he managed, his mother raised him too well to get offended over a backwards old lady, “I majored in English in college ma’am, and there wasn’t much time for music practice in the marines.”

“They’re both ex-marine Pam, isn’t that wonderful?” Rosa gushed, putting a fond hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Lance has found himself two brave boys to take care of him.”

“My son was in the military also,” Pam said haughtily, circling her drink with a straw, her clawed little fingers making the red solo cup look like a prop straight off of lord of the rings. Shiro was finding it hard to not just pick up his boyfriends and take them far away from this wretched, wretched woman. 

“That’s great ma’am.” Keith says, and Shiro could hear how he practically spat the words out, “We needed all the help we could get.”

Lady-Gollum huffed out a breath, “Yes, well I’d dare say my Gary would’ve won them the damn war had they not kicked him out for such a petty reason.”

“You’re right Pam.” Lance said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly, “Mom I think I’m going to go introduce the guys to my school friends! C’mon!” Lance tugged them away by their hands, walking backwards and grinning at them boyishly and beautifully, serving as a mini reminder of why the hell they were going through this in the first place. 

“Lance-do you like-an Asian kink-because-I-“ Keith stuttered and Lance sniggered, pressing up close to their most insecure boyfriend and kissing his cheek soundly. 

“I have a Keith kink, and a Shiro kink, but no Asian one I’m afraid.” He whispered between them, his voice dropping low and sexy, Shiro glanced around in embarrassment, positive they all knew what he was saying and were about to break out their shotguns. “Also, Pam’s always been a little awful, don’t pay any attention to her. Besides, we all know Shiro’s musical ability doesn’t extend beyond his pretty, pretty voice.”

Shiro felt the bridge of his nose go red and Keith laughed, some of the tension loosening his shoulders. “I knew making him do karaoke was the best idea ever!”

“Shuddup-“

“Oh come on baby,” Lance cooed, pulling on his white tuft teasingly, “You have a good voice, you don’t need to be all shy-oh! Sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going-“

“Hi Lance.”

And Shiro had absolutely no idea who this kid was, looking at him and Keith like they were scabby possums Lance dragged in from the trash, but he wanted him gone almost immediately. Lance tensed and backed into them almost immediately, and Keith casually slung his arm around the tanned boy, eyeing the stranger with distaste. 

“Rolo,” Lance said, his voice slightly quieter than the usual pitch, “What’re you doing here? I didn’t invite you.”

The name meant nothing to Shiro, but he could tell from Lance’s posture that obviously, it’s not nothing. 

“Luis invited me, listen, can I speak to you for a moment?” Rolo asked, he pushed his floppy fringe away from his forehead and grinned uneasily at Lance. Shiro hated him immediately. He knew, logically, that he was almost twenty-eight and shouldn’t hate kids, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to ram the spotted teenager’s face into gravel. 

“I-yeah, go.”

“I meant, away, from your body guards.” Rolo’s eyes flickered to Shiro and he drew himself up to his full height, doing his best to be intimidating. He wanted to point at all the hickies on Lance’s neck and point out which ones were his and which were Keith’s, he wanted to show the stupid kid in front of them that Lance was theirs now, and they were his. There was no body guards. 

“These are my boyfriends Rolo, you know that.” Lance said angrily, and Shiro grabbed his hand, feeling Lance squeeze it gratefully. 

“Both of them?”

“Yeah, Rolo. Both of these huge ass older ex-marines are my boyfriends, and if you don’t fuckin’ leave soon, I’m gonna sic ‘em on you, got it?” Lance snapped, and Shiro felt a curl contentment in his stomach. The teenager in front of them made eye contact with them each, before shaking his head. 

“Lance listen, I still love you-“

“Listen. Kid. I think you got asked to leave.” Keith said quietly, tugging Lance against him lightly. He blinked slowly, and raised a single eyebrow, “Maybe you should do that.”

“What are you gonna do if I don’t?” Rolo said defiantly, jutting his chin out like he was a toddler. Shiro’s temper was rising and he was tempted to just hit the kid and call it a day.

Shiro smiled, politely, “We’ll escort you out. Make sure you get the whole way home. Safely.”

“I’m not scared of you!” 

“Well you should be. Lance asked you to go, but me and Shiro? We’re telling you.” Keith hissed and Rolo backed up a little, raising his hands in defense. 

“Okay, whatever. Fuck you guys, I’m out of here.” He turned around and loped away, and neither Shiro nor Keith took their eyes off him until they seen him go through the garden gate, and only then did they relax slightly. 

“Wow.” Keith said dryly, “What a fuckknob.”

“Yeah.” Lance laughed wetly, “A fuckknob.” He echoed and Shiro groaned. 

“Hey, no tears. It’s your birthday.” He rubbed his thumbs underneath Lance’s eyes and kissed his cheek, shoving the curiosity begging him to ask just who the hell that guy was, way down inside of him, “Let me and Keith worry about jerks like that, and you just have a good time at your birthday.”

Lance made like he was going to kiss him, and all Shiro could think of was his age and Lance’s surrounding family members, and tilted his head so Lance’s lips met his cheek instead. He really didn’t want Lance’s relatives to watch their precious nephew get macked on by an older man. He heart twinged at Lance’s confused eyes and linked their elbows, throwing his arm around Keith and dragging him into their little huddle. 

“Guys? I know this is kinda weird, and honestly I don’t even know the logistics of it, and-and never mind! It’s dumb-“

“Lance,” Keith said, raising an eyebrow smoothly, “Would you like to dance?”

Lance always blushed when he was pleased, and went all bashful like a schoolboy. Trying to hide his cute grin and ducking his head. It was beginning to hurt with how much he loved this boy. 

“I-yeah-yeah-please.” Lance finally said, his blue eyes big and earnest and Shiro knew it would be worth exposing his two left feet on the makeshift dance floor to see Lance happy. He knew that’s what Keith was thinking too, the shorter man keeping his eyes solely on one of them as Lance led them to where some others where already dancing. Keith was stiff as a board, and beyond tense, to him the idea of dancing in public was probably his worst nightmare, but there was no way in hell that he could say no whenever Lance looked at him all soft and hopeful. 

Lance snorted whenever they tried to maneuver themselves into something resembling a slow dance, and it ended up with Shiro spinning them in circles so hard that tears of laughter were streaming down Lance’s cheeks, an amused smile even pulling at the corners of Keith’s mouth when he pressed himself into Lance’s arms, too dizzy to stand upright. Shiro hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the pair of them, content to stay wrapped up in each other, swaying until the night ended. 

Lance got dragged away by a group of giggling girls from his class not long later, and Shiro went to find the bathroom with promises to return immediately, leaving Keith by himself to skulk the edges of the garden fence, a solo cup filled with punch in his hand. 

“Listen. I know what you’re doing, and if you don’t stop then we’ll make you stop.” Keith looked up from where he was trying to look interested in the flower beds, and was faced with Lance’s brothers being flanked by some older, bigger looking guys who Lance had pointed out to be his cousins earlier in the night. 

Keith took a step back, and blinked. He knew that if it came to it, he could take any of them in a fight, but having their attention focused solely on him was making his palms sweat and his pulse quicken. “Listen, I’m not doing anything-“

“You’re just using him for sex-I’m not stupid. But he’s my little brother, and I won’t let some dick break his heart.” Luis snarled, crossing his arms, he looked so very much like Lance, same blue eyes and wavy hair, but his nose wasn’t crooked like Lance’s and he’d never seen him smile. 

Keith shook his head adamantly, “I’m not-“ he coughed, his breath catching in his throat. He was panicking, all those eyes on him, crap, he knew this was a bad idea-he knew they never should’ve come-where the hell was Shiro? How goddamned long did it take for him to find the bathroom? Keith dug his nails into the palm of his hand, and forced himself to breathe. 

“Listen, okay, I get it. You guys have been together a long time, you want to spice up your relationship. Hey, that’s cool, just pick someone who’s not my little brother to string along next time okay? He deserves better.” Luis said, faking a friendly grin and advancing slightly. All the McClain’s were tall, taller than Keith anyway, and their broad shoulders and effortless looking made it all the worse for Keith to cope with.   
His eyes flickered to the gate, and then he remembered that he was a solider, and a damned good one at that. He couldn’t leave, not just for the sake of his pride, but for Lance’s sake, he’d be crushed if he just bolted. 

Still, his head was fucking with him, and he was sweating through his shirt. He was getting worked up, panicking, he’d been on edge since they’d arrived and this was just pushing him over the edge-“We’re-we’re polymorous-“

Luis shoved him and he staggered backwards, his hands balled into fists. “You can take your fancy five-dollar word and you can-“

“If you touch him again, I’ll make your death a slow one.”

Shiro. 

Shiro was advancing, his jaw clenched and his eyes murderous. He came to a stop beside Luis and looked down at him in distaste, towering over the other men. “Listen, kid, the only reason you’re not dead right now is because it’s Lance’s birthday, and I’d do anything to make him happy. But I swear if you so much look in his direction again, I’ll show you why they called me the fucking Champion, got it?”

Keith was breathing heavily, clenching his hands in his hair. He kept his eyes closed and ignored the stares the other men were giving him. 

“You don’t scare me Shiro.” Luis said, squaring up to him.

“What’s going on here guys? Keith, honey, are you okay?” Lance’s voice broke the whole thing up, and Shiro twisted to see his youngest boyfriend standing unsurely a few steps away from them, a confused frown twisting his face. 

Keith made a small whimpering noise and Shiro was next to him in an instant, pulling him close against his chest and murmuring nonsense to him. “Is it his anxiety?” Lance asked, creepy closer, “Did something happen?”

Shiro glared at the men surrounding them, and pulled Keith firmer against him. Any other place and Keith would’ve fine, would’ve snarked at them and probably gotten into a fight and done all sorts of horrible things, but put him in a situation that he couldn’t control and he was vulnerable. “I think we’re going to leave, Lance.”

Lance’s face split, and Shiro wanted to comfort him also, but he had to prioritize Keith’s anxiety over Lance’s confusion, as much as he hated to. “But the party isn’t over! You haven’t even met my Abuela-“

“Sweetheart, nobody wants us here. And you’re not going to have a good time unless your family is having a good time. We’ll go, and you can spend time with your family, it’ll be fine.” Shiro assured him, and Lance’s eyes filled with tears. 

“But I want you guys here too?” He said, sounding little and tired and breaking Shiro’s heart. 

“I’m sorry Lance.” Shiro said apologetically, “Maybe it was too soon? I love you, we love you. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” 

“Text me, later? Please? Let me know Keith’s okay?” Lance begged and Shiro nodded, already dragging Keith out of the garden, the other man breathing fast and shallow against his shoulder. He hated leaving Lance behind like that, looking lost and upset, but it’s not like he could just ditch his own party. And after witnessing Lance’s cousins jump Keith, them staying wasn’t an option either, unless they would all be cool with Shiro getting arrested for murder. 

Somehow, he didn’t think that that would be something that Lance’s family would approve of. 

However, he could deal with them later, his first priority at the minute was Keith. 

*

Keith always got tired after he had a panic attacks, so after Shiro got him calmed down, the Korean man had managed to get through dinner and a very brisk shower before falling asleep in their bed, leaving Shiro to wander around the apartment restlessly. He was too worked up to sit and watch tv, but unwilling to go for a jog in case Keith woke up. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d hurt Lance by leaving early, but surely he’d understand that Keith couldn’t stay there any longer? It left him pacing around the apartment in just a pair of grey sweatpants, which were slung low around his waist with all the walking he’d been doing. 

He’d just finished his twentieth check on Keith whenever somebody knocked at the door, and he answered it almost immediately, not even caring about his lack of shirt. 

It was Lance, with Luis standing behind him with his arms crossed and his face stormy. “I want him back by lunchtime tomorrow.” He said distrustfully, eyeing the scars littering Shiro’s chest, his gaze catching over the bundled scar and his face creasing in concern, Shiro shifted uncomfortably, lowering his arm so that the wound on his side was covered the best he could manage, it wasn’t something he was ashamed of, or hid from anyone, but the mass of scar tissue ruining the skin nearest his rib cage always made him feel a bit vulnerable when it was exposed to strangers. 

“I can drive him home, tomorrow. If that’s alright with you Lance?” Shiro said, as Lance beamed at him. 

“Yep! You can go now, Luis!” Lance said pointedly to his older brother who had, apparently, not been forgiven, worming through the space between the gap and the door into Shiro and Keith’s home. 

Shiro made to close the door when Luis put his hand on the wood and said quietly, “Is, uh, is Keith okay?”

Shiro wanted to slam the door in his face. Or maybe tear the door of it’s hinges and throw it bodily at Luis, but he was an adult, and more importantly he was Lance’s boyfriend and this was Lance’s family, and he owed it to the younger boy to maintain his manners. “Keith is fine,” he said, and shut the door as calmly as he could. 

Lance pressed himself against his back, winding his arms around his waist and burrowing his nose in between his shoulder blades and exhaling, “I’m sorry you didn’t have fun, Daddy.” He said quietly, and he was tense against Shiro, like he fully expected to be shoved off and ridiculed. Shiro spun around so that he could tuck Lance against him fully, one hand firm and warm in the back of his neck. Lance smelled sweet and perfume-y, but whatever aftershave he was wearing couldn’t mask the calming musk that was just pure Lance. Shiro felt all the tension of the day just drain out with him and he drooped firmly against Lance, suddenly exhausted. 

He put his nose in Lance’s wavy hair and inhaled deeply as the other boy’s hands ghosted hesitantly over his bare ribs. His hands skimmed lightly over the scar and Shiro let him, only feeling his cold hands ghost over the areas that weren’t permanent numb, “I’ve never asked,” Lance said, his voice no more than a whisper, “But what...” he trailed off, tilting his head he could blink up at Shiro, there was no pity in his eyes, nothing but curiosity and gentle concern. 

“I-uh, we were at war, I wasn’t supposed to be on the field but Keith was, and I sure as hell wasn’t letting him out of my sight, I wandered a little too far left, because I swore I heard something and wandered straight into enemy territory.” Shiro laughed a little drily and shut his eyes, covering Lance’s hand over the scar, “I was lucky all they had was a knife, but it didn’t feel so lucky at the time. Keith found me, got me home. I owe him my life.”

“I could say the same to you,” 

Shiro turned his head and Keith was standing at the doorway that led to their bedroom, his hair mussed and his eyes crusted with sleep, “Hey baby,” Keith waved at Lance sleepily, lifting one hand to scrub at his face, “How’d the rest of your party go?”

“It sucked,” Lance said, letting go of Shiro so he could dash across the room and throw himself at Keith, wrapping his limbs around him completely like a limpet. Keith hugged him back, blinking at Shiro a little confused as to why he had an armful of upset boyfriend, as if Shiro should know. “I’m so sorry what my family did to you guys, I didn’t know they were going to do that to you!”

“I-Lance,” Keith admonished slightly, “You shouldn’t have let a small mishap like that ruin your birthday!”

“You being upset is not a ‘small mishap’ Keith!” Lance said firmly, and Shiro was horrified to hear that his voice was getting thick and wet, “I was so excited for you guys to meet my family, that I completely forgot that my family was a total bag of dicks!”

Shiro kissed his cheek, “They’re not, they just love you. They’re just overprotective of you. You think if one of our kids came in with an older partner then we wouldn’t do the same thing?”

“We wouldn’t work them into a panic attack Shiro!” Lance said vehemently and then he blushed, and looked pleased in that way that he always did, “‘Our kids?’ Do you mean, all of us?”

Keith gave him a soft look, one that he only ever got for them two, “Well, somebody has to teach us how to raise them right. And I have no experience, and Shiro’s niece hates him.”

Shiro made a noise of protest, “Bitch! My niece loves me!”

“Loves to walk all over you.”

“Stop bickering,” Lance whinged, but he was smiling as he pressed his head back in Shiro’s chest, “God, it’s like we’re married already.” Something about that lit a fire in the base of Shiro’s stomach, and he ducked his head so that he could suck kissed into the marked skin of Lance’s neck. He liked the thought of Lance and Keith wearing rings that matched his own, and letting everyone know that they were taken, that they were Shiro’s and he was theirs. 

“H-hey!” Lance moaned out lightly, “We were talking!”

Shiro hummed lightly and tugged Lance back against him, “I’m done talking.”

Keith pulled Lance out of his grasp and Shiro poured at him, “Lance there’s another present for you on the bathroom counter.” He said, sounding a lot more awake than he had two minutes ago, “I want you to go look at it, I’ll keep Shiro busy until you get back.”

Keith’s idea of ‘Keep Shiro Busy’ was to lay him out on the bed, strip him, and then blow him, painfully slow. 

Shiro was doing his best not to rock up in the wet heat o Keith’s mouth, because he knew how Keith liked to take his time with it, to savior the ache in his jaw and see if he could push himself just that little bit further. Moans were punched out of his throat as Keith worked him torturously slowly, mouthing at the tip before ever so gently sucking him back wholly into his mouth. Shiro’s eyes are fluttering dangerously, his teeth digging in to his bottom lip as his toes curled against the sheets of the bed. His hands were in his own hair, his palms covering his eyes as he struggled to keep his hips pinned down, because he knew from experience that Keith was the type of dom to keep him hanging. 

And Shiro knew how to Dom, but days like this, he knew what they both needed. And that was Keith giving him orders and him obeying them without question. 

“Wow,” Lance said, his voice full of awe, “That’s one hell of a view.”

Shiro’s eyes blinked open and he caught a quick glimpse of hot pink lace and tanned skin before a tragic moan spilled out of his mouth and he had to lock every single muscle in his body so that he didn’t come before the real fun started. 

Keith let him out of his mouth and sat back on his heels, looking at Lance with his eyes narrowed and his mouth slightly open. “I never thought Shiro would have a good eye for lingerie,” he said finally, rubbing the palm of his hand over Shiro’s trembling ankle, “But here we are.”

Lance grinned at his words and posed dramatically, hands on his hips and his lips pouted, “Am I pretty, Papi?” He said jokingly, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Always.” Keith said unblinkingly, and Lance blushed. 

Shiro had picked out a hot pink lace ensemble that dragged pretty patterns over the width of Lance’s hip’s and ended like cute little boy shorts at the top of his thighs. He’d also managed to find lime green stiletto’s in Lance’s size and while Keith had been against it because, well, lime green, he now could see that he was an idiot because it looked amazing against Lance’s tan flawless skin, making his legs look longer and sexier than normal. 

“God,” Shiro said, sitting up behind him, his hair sticking up everywhere and his face dazed, “You’re all legs.” A flush was spreading over the bridge of Shiro’s nose and he looked so pretty and soft that Keith was glad that he’d went back to Victoria’s secret on his lunch break and made a second purchase. 

Lance caught Keith’s eye and grinned filthily, turning back to Shiro, “There’s another one in there, but I don’t think it’s for me.”

“No,” Keith said, turning and looking at Shiro pointedly, “It’s not for you. Shiro?”

Shiro blushed, and his mouth worked soundlessly, “I-uh-i-me?”

Lance nodded, a filthy smile spreading across his face, “You big guy. Go, I wanna see.” Shiro nodded and clambered off the bed, his legs unsteady and his dick hanging heavy between them. He looked again for reassurance and Lance made a shooing motion, kneeing onto the bed so that he could straddle Keith. 

Shiro turned to leave again whenever Keith called him again, “Shiro! There’s more stuff in there that I know you know how to use. Please do.” Shiro’s face creased in confusion but he nodded anyway, and padded into their ensuite, locking the door behind him. 

Lance rubbed his hands down Keith’s bare chest, “This is the first I’ve ever seen him be all...subby, usually he’s all “I-am-Shiro-hear-me-Dom!’” Lance exclaimed and Keith tilted his head at him. 

“Shiro has never said that.”

“Don’t be so literal,” Lance rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean.”

Keith shrugged, and started dropping kisses along the width of Lance’s freckles shoulders, “He’s a switch. And he loves getting fucked,” Lance sucked in a breath as Keith looked at him through his eyelashes, “Think you can handle the pressure, princess?”

Lance gave a strangled moan, his eyes shut, picturing it. Shiro flat on his back, moaning incoherently as Lance pounded in him-fuck. He’d never actually fucked somewhere before, and yeah, he loved getting fucked but he couldn’t deny that some part of him was itching for the attempt to turn the tables. 

“What about you?” Lance said finally, as Keith played with the lacy hem of his boy shorts, “Am I ever going to see you switch?” 

“I only like getting fucked if I’m the one in charge,” Keith said, his voice low and promising, “Maybe I’ll ride you, but not today, gorgeous. Not when I got you all prettied up, it’d be shame to waste such a pretty present.” Lance blushed, wondering what the hell was taking Shiro so long, he wanted to come like, yesterday. 

“Wanna take pictures of you like this,” Keith muttered, his hands skimming over the pointed edge of the heel, “Want to video you when you get all hot and desperate, so that one day I can make you watch it while I fuck you.” His teeth nipped idly at Lance’s collarbone, and Lance leaned back, completely relaxing in his second oldest boyfriend’s arms. 

“I-maybe not the video,” Lance stuttered, his eyes closing as Keith laved over a faded mark on his chest, “At least, not today. But I wouldn’t be opposed to a few pictures, I look good. I know I look good.” He rocked down firmly into the hard evidence underneath that reminded him of how good he looked. 

“If you’re serious, then I wanna wait for Shiro too,” Keith’s face turned dark and lustful, his hands squeezing marks onto Lance’s thick thighs, “The two of you, rolling about on my bed, all pretty and gorgeous in your panties,” Keith moaned wantonly and Lance giggled, petting at his smooth chest. 

“I can’t wait to see Shiro. You’ve seen it before, you know how pretty he is in panties and that’s not fair.” Lance poured, but Keith shook his head. 

“I haven’t seen him,” at Lance’s confused head tilt he explained further, “He’s never done this for me before, it just happened. But I know he likes them, he just want let himself,”

“Big macho guy who thinks being feminine compromises his masculinity?” Lance said bitterly, rolling his eyes, “I know a few of those guys.”

“His Dad would’ve murdered him if he was girly, to be fair.” Keith offered, looking awkward, “But he does like them. And the heels, he always has but he never would and I figured, now, with him seeing you being totally open to it, he wouldn’t be so opposed.”

Lance frowned at the mention of Shiro’s father, he’d heard more than a few stories about him, and he didn’t like what he heard. He was distracted from his thoughts by Keith sliding his fingertips underneath the hem of his shorts and kissing him breathless, he pulled away, catching his breath on a wordless exhale, pressing his forward to Keith’s and circulating his hips down against the man’s crotch, making him stiffen and groan obscenely against Lance’s mouth. “He’s going to look so pretty,” Lance whispered, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes, his imagination filling out the blanks. 

“More than pretty,” Keith moaned into his mouth, “You’ve never seen him when he’s like this, but he’s gorgeous, desperate to be filled by you. He’s going to cry for you baby, he wants your cock so bad.” Keith’s hand crept further underneath his underwear so that he was lightly cupping Lance’s dick, making his breath hitch in the back of his throat, “He wants you so bad, princess, will you be good for him?” Keith’s tongue traced the shell of his ear and Lance’s sweating hands clenched around Keith’s shoulders. 

“I’ll be good,” Lance panted desperately, squirming against Keith’s hand, trying to move anyway that he could get friction, “I’ll be so good, I promise.” He was getting too worked up from just the briefest touch of Keith’s hand, but he was young and horny and it was just so good. He couldn’t stop, working his hips against the hand palming him and getting it slick with precum, riding the clothed dick pressing into him. 

“That’s good, princess.” Keith answered, his eyes on something behind Lance, “Because there he is.” Lance spun and saw Shiro, looking shy and bashful and decidedly un-Shiro-like in sweet purple panties and patent black heels that made his calves look insane and not only that but his mouth was dark, dark red and his eyes were sooty and gorgeous and make up-Keith had been talking about make up earlier and Shiro was just so, goddamned, gorgeous, that well, Lance couldn’t help what happened next. 

He moaned, high-pitched and ridiculous as he came, his eyes blurring as they tried to close and he refused to miss any of Shiro blinking his big confused eyes and oh god, he was on fire, his throat felt hoarse with all the noise he was making and he was sure he pulled something from the way his entire body locked up like he’d been tasered. 

“I-it’s okay then?” Shiro asked, looking younger than Lance had ever seen him. Lance collapsed back against Keith’s chest, and managed a weak thumbs up as Keith smothered his bemused chuckles into his chest. 

“You’re laughing,” Shiro said, self-consciously touching his painted face, “It’s bad isn’t it? I don’t mind you can tell me-“

“I’m laughing, because Lance came like a freight train at the sight of you.” Keith said sternly, opening his other arm and beckoning Shiro into his embrace, “You look gorgeous, kitten.” At the word ‘kitten’ Shiro practically went limp, tottering across the room awkwardly, unfamiliar in high heels. Lance took note of it, even in his post-orgasm goopy state, and wrapped his arm around Shiro’s broad back as the larger man joined their huddle on the bed. 

He looked stunning, and Lance could feel the arousal thrum through his veins just looking at him. Shiro was gorgeous always, but then, with his bitten dark lips and thick eyelashes, satin flowery panties and bashful look on his face, he was practically ethereal. 

Lance took him by the chin, and pressed their lips together, pushed together in between Keith’s splayed legs. Lance had kissed girls before on dates, so the feeling of waxy lips underneath his own wasn’t completely unfamiliar to his, but the rasp of stubble accompanying it was new. So was the way that Shiro went lax underneath his administrations and let Lance fuck his tongue into his mouth as he pleased. Shiro was making a lot of stifled noises into his mouth, and Lance couldn’t help at the needy moan the bigger man let out into his mouth, he took a hold of Shiro’s long leg and pulled it over his hip, feeling the satin of sheer tan stockings slip under his fingers. They had a rim of black around the top, and a fine black line at the back giving him the allusion that he was wearing a matching garter and belt, and Lance made internal plans to buy him a set. 

...well, make Keith buy him a set. Lance was a poor broke student, and Keith would buy anything if it guaranteed sex. 

“I feel like a pimp,” Keith laughed, but his eyes were dark and full of intent whenever Shiro started mouthing at Lance’s neck, spreading smears of red across his freckled skin, “Two pretty whores making out in my lap? God,” 

Lance’s eyes closed in a flutter whenever Shiro’s tongue did something fancy over his collar bone, and his gasping mouth turned up at the corners like the parody of a smile, “Big Daddy Keith,” he joked and Shiro grunted in amusement against his shoulder. 

Keith hummed, “I thought Shiro was Daddy?” He asked and Lance pulled Shiro away from his shoulder to look at him, the lipstick smeared around his mouth, the submissive look in his black-ringed eyes, how even though Lance had pulled him away, he was still listing forwards towards him, begging to be touched. 

“He’s not very Daddy today,” Lance said thoughtfully, and Shiro’s head bowed in almost shame, Lance put a finger under his chin and forced him to make eye contact, “I think you had it right earlier, I think he’s a good Kitten.” 

Shiro started stuttering, “I can-if it’s not alright-then I can-“ 

“Shiro,” Keith interrupted him, sliding a hand over the expanse of Shiro’s bare spine, “It’s alright.” 

Lance threaded his fingers through the white lock of hair on Shiro’s head and gave an experimental yank. Shiro whimpered, but let his head be directed as Lance wanted, blinking at him with his big doe-eyes, and ooooh, Lance liked that. His immediate submission made a fire lick at his insides, Lance had never seen himself to be the most assertive of people, and usually giving himself over to Shiro and Keith was his favourite thing in the world, but being on the opposite side, having Shiro look to him for direction, was making his cock stiffen for the second time that night. 

“Look, kitten,” Keith said from behind Lance, reaching around and wrapping his fingers around Lance’s half-erection, his panties soaked through with come, “Look at how wet you made him, just because you look so pretty for him. Why don’t you show him how thankful you are?” 

Shiro nodded wordlessly and bent at the waist, Lance had a brief second of confusion before he was hit with the hot wet sensation of Shiro’s tongue sliding over the bulge in the fabric and oh god, yes, the slippery smooth friction of the fabric of his cock and the heat of Shiro’s mouth seeping through his pants had him practically weeping. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back onto Keith’s shoulder and clenching his fist in Shiro’s hair. 

Keith left them for a minute and Lance wobbled slightly, struggling to keep his balance but Keith slid back neatly into position as if he’d never left and Lance was left wondering where he went until he heard the quiet snick of the lube bottle. He groaned in anticipation, “Shiro, can you take his panties off for me?” 

Shiro nodded, reluctantly pulling his mouth off of him and looked to Lance for consent. Lance pushed the hair off the older man’s forehead and grinned encouragingly, lifting his hips and his knees so that Shiro could carefully drag them off of him. His heels were dislodged too, and he kicked them off, his poor toes curling gratefully into the sheets. It’s not like he didn’t like wearing heels, but he liked taking them off more. 

Lance’s dick stuck out aching in front of them, and Shiro eyed it, flicking his eyes up to Lance’s, “Can I?” He asked hesitantly, as if Lance would ever say no to his extremely hot boyfriend sucking him off.

“Go-O for it!” Lance squeaked, his voice cracking at the first touch of Keith’s finger to his hole, “Jesus Keith, give a guy some warning.”

Keith laughed almost evilly, “Why would I do that, when the surprise is half the fun?” Shiro watched them both, unmoving until Keith addressed him, “Lance said you could, baby, don’t keep him waiting.”

At the same moment Shiro wrapped his lips around him, Keith slid his finger inside him and oh god, the reaper was coming for him. He groaned pathetically, clenching his hands on Shiro’s broad shoulders, stroking his fingers down to where Shiro’s mouth was stretched wide around his cock. Shiro was leaving streaks of red on his dick, and Jesus, that should not have been as good as it was. Keith added a second finger and choked on air, pressing his hips back into the ache and riding forward into Shiro’s mouth. His mind was swimming in ecstasy, his whole body set alight, he was desperate to come, but he also wanted to be inside Shiro, and honestly he had no clue what would come first. 

Heh, probably him. 

Keith worked him open enough to take a third finger, and the broad stretch was enough to have him mewling like a whore, his fingers scratching against Shiro’s skin. Keith reached around, grabbing his chin and turned his head, leaning half over him so that he could kiss him. His tongue worked hot and dirty into his mouth, his teeth catching his lower lips, Keith left his mouth to pant for air and bit hard just below his jaw, where no collar could cover. “Everyone’s going to know just exactly who you belong to.” He promised, breathing heavily against Lance’s wet skin and punctuating his words with hard jabs of his fingers against his prostate. 

“Jesus,” Lance muttered, barely able to keep still, thrashing in between Keith’s fingers and Shiro’s mouth, “My brother is going to kill you.”

Keith hummed evilly, “Look at that gorgeous thing between your legs, princess, you think your brother will ever get close to me when he has my back.” He sucked harder against Lance’s neck, almost to prove a point, and the blue-eye boy’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. 

“No more teasing,” Lance begged, pressing back into the welcoming stretch of Keith’s fingers, “Please just fucking fuck me already.”

Behind him, Keith cursed and Lance almost cried when he pulled his fingers out had it not been for the fact that he could hear him fighting with the condom, he heard the lube again and then things are quiet except for soft sucking sounds Shiro was making and the squelch of Keith lubing himself up. Lance had to force himself to regulate his breathing and groaned lowly whenever Keith slowly started pushing into him. Shiro doubled down on the blowjob to make up for the first few seconds of discomfort and Lance swore he nearly saw stars. “Both my boys are so good,” Keith whispered, loud in the quiet room, “So good for me.”

The praise made Lance’s blood sing, and he knew that Shiro felt the same from the way he moaned around his cock. “Princess,” Keith panted in his ear, “I want you to do something for me, you haven’t done it before, but do you trust me?”

Lance nodded, his body jerking as Keith slowed his thrusts into an aching grind as he murmured his idea into Lance’s reddening ears. Keith was right, Lance hadn’t done it before, but god did he want to. 

“Shiro,” He instructed, his voice squeaking as Keith nailed his prostate straight on, “Get on your back, and hold your legs apart from me.”

Shiro looked at him and pulled of his cock somewhat hesitantly, and god did it make Lance hot to know that Shiro enjoyed sucking him off. He did what he was told, and Lance wanted to die whenever he saw that Keith was right, the panties were completely backless, exposing his tiny pink furled hole to him and Keith. Lance took a deep breath, adjusting his position so that he could do what Keith had instructed. 

“What’re you-OH!” Shiro’s back bowed off the bed at the first touch of Lance’s tongue to him and Lance squirmed as Keith put a hand of the back of his neck, forcing him to stay where he was. Not like he wanted to leave, having Shiro fall apart from a single swipe of his tongue was amazing, and he couldn’t wait to make him scream properly. 

He ate Shiro out sloppily, his hands pinning his thighs to the bed. It’s not like Lance had a whole ton of practice at this, he was mostly just doing whatever usually felt good whenever one of them did it to him, and it seemed to be working, Shiro was practically sobbing by the time Lance worked his tongue inside him, his hand clenched in Lance’s hair and his hips riding down against his face. Spit and drool were running down Lance’s face but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he had two fingers hooked into Shiro pulling him apart so he could lick deeper into him and make him squeal. 

“Lance!” Shiro was sobbing, his hips humping the air above, his dick swaying hard and purple against his stomach, “Please, please!”

Lance could barely concentrate on anything that wasn’t the feeling of Shiro’s hole around his tongue or Keith’s brutal pace slamming into him, jolting his body each time. He was close, close enough that he could feel himself on the very edge and he snuck his hand down between him, taking himself in hand and pumping in motion to Keith’s rhythm. Above him, Shiro had latched onto the headboard with his free hand, and Lance could practically see the wood complaining under his iron grip, the fact that his boyfriend, who was currently on his back with his legs in the air, wearing make up and lingerie and heels, was strong enough to warp wood...

Lance groaned directly into Shiro as he came, spilling onto the sheets underneath him as Keith continued to ram his prostate. Shiro stiffened completely at the vibrations and let out a completely inhuman squeal as he came hot and heavy over his own stomach, his head pressing back into the mattress and exposing the long line of his throat. Lance rode out his orgasm looking at how sexy he looked, until he became over-sensitive; he expected Keith to pull out or slow down, but he didn’t, just continued thrusting into Lance’s sore and used body. Lance hissed, the over-sensitivity just being this side of too much, but Keith paid no heed and continued fucking him until too much became not enough, and Lance’s cock was hard and leaking again, the recently eighteen-year old cursing his own body. 

“You ate him out so well, princess.” Keith said, teething the back of his neck, “He’s so fucked out and sloppy, you could just slide right it-“

“Can I?” Lance panted, rubbing his hands over Shiro’s wet thighs, Shiro keened low in his throat and Lance was practically desperate to get inside of him, “Can I...Please...Shiro?” Shiro’s hole taunted him, slick with spit and pulled open by Lance’s tongue. Lance’s jaw ached, but he was half desperate to get his mouth back on his, or his dick, or even a finger. 

“I-Lance,” Shiro groaned, pushing up onto his elbows and letting Lance get a good look at him, his open, gasping mouth, the flush riding high on his cheeks and traveling the whole way down his chest, his mascara smudged around his eyes in a way that should be awful but just made him look cute, and served as a reminder of just how hard Lance made him come. 

“Look at how wrecked he is, princess. Look what you did to him,” Keith hissed in his ear, his smile devilish and grinning, “He wants you to fuck him so badly.”

“Please,” Shiro repeated, his eyes begging Keith, “Please, can he?”

Lance twisted so he could look to Keith for permission, and his boyfriend sharpened his thrusts into him, knocking the breath right out of him. He half collapsed on top of Shiro, his hands flat on the other man’s flushed chest. “In a minute, you need more prep.” Keith said sensibly, and Shiro groaned his disappointment, “What was that, Kitten?”

Shiro flushed in shame like a child reprimanded, and Lance was again shocked that this was Shiro, who pinned him up against the wall and fucked him on the regular. “Sorry,” he ducked his head, and glanced at them through his eyelashes and the arousal that pinged through Lance’s blood had him moaning breathlessly. 

“Sorry, what?” Keith demanded sharply, his thrusts sending Lance skittering over Shiro’s sweaty skin. His hands caught on Shiro’s nipples and the oldest man yelped as Lance rubbed over them, teasing them into form peaks. 

“Sorry, papi?” Shiro panted, looking at Lance almost as if to ask, could he call Keith that? And sure, Lance had come up with the idea, so he did have a claim to it but Shiro calling Keith ‘Papi’ had precum leaking out of him at an alarming rate that Lance had thought he’d actually come when he slipped in the puddle pooling on Shiro’s stomach. 

“Good boy.”

And that wasn’t Keith who said that, it was Lance. He could barely believe the words had come out of his own mouth until Shiro blinked at him, surging up against him and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck dragging him down against his mouth hard. Shiro gave Lance control of the kiss easily, mouth moving in tandem against his. Lance didn’t think that things could get any hotter than his, Keith whispering dirty things into his ear as he pounded into him, Shiro pressed up against his front, mouth slick underneath his own, and then it did. 

Shiro wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, and the pointed heel of his shoes scrapped lightly against his hipbones, and the tiny reminder that Shiro was dressed up all pretty for him, because it was his birthday...fuck, he came for the third time before he even realized what was happening. 

His nerves were set alight, and the sound that came out of him did not sound entirely human, as he spilled hot over Shiro’s stomach again. Keith continued fucking him through it consistently, and Lance wondered just how the older boy was managing not to come after Lance had came three times and Shiro was working his way up to his seven. 

“Put your fingers in him now, Lance.” Keith instructed, pressing the bottle into Lance’s sweaty hands, slowing his thrusts to a toe-curling grind to give him a minute to recuperate. Lance did as he was told in a daze, slicking his fingers up and pressing them to the edge of Shiro’s sloppy hole. He’d never done this before to another person, and as soon as he pressed the first two straight into Shiro, Lance was assured that he wasn’t as much as a bottom as he’d originally thought. 

Switches had the best of both worlds really. 

Shiro whimpered and clenched around him, and God that was really hot, the feeling of Shiro’s surrounding him completely, just taking whatever Lance had to give. Lance could set the pace however he wanted, and he switched between a hard brutal pace that had Shiro shouting hoarsely, and a teasing roll that set his own arousal alight, let alone whatever he was doing to Shiro. 

“You’re such a tease,” Keith laughed behind him, his own voice somewhat strained, “Just hurry up and get in him, before the poor baby starts properly crying.”

Lance was probably a sick perverted bastard, but the sound of Shiro crying on his cock didn’t seem too bad to him, quite the opposite, actually. Shiro was such a big opposing figure, broad shoulders and power thighs that could kill a man, and so have him like this, crying out desperate for Lance, a small twig in comparison, had pride bubbling in his stomach. 

“Do you really think he would?” He asked wonderingly, his fingers finding something inside Shiro that had the older’s man body tending as he shouted something unintelligible, Lance was thankful that Keith’s thrusts had slowed to a small rocking motion, so that he could properly take in the beauty of this moment. 

“Oh you’re just as perverted as me,” Keith crowed lightly, reaching around and pulling Lance’s fingers out himself, taking Lance’s hand and wrapping it around his stiff cock, almost painful from getting hard again so soon. Lance cried out at the touch, shuddering forward into the hot grasp of his and Keith’s intertwined fingers, reaching up with his free hand and tangling it in Keith thick hair. “If you go hard enough, he’ll sob.” 

Lance’s eyes fluttered closed at the thought of it, but a hard shove of Keith’s hips into him had them wide open again, “I want you to watch this part Princess, tilt his hips up for me.” 

Lance grabbed a hold of Shiro’s hips with both hands as Keith pressed him forward with his body, nudging the head of his dick against Shiro’s stretched hole, “He’s going to fuck you so well, Kitten.” Keith promised Shiro, rubbing the head over where it was wet and open, “It’s his first time, so you have to make it good for him.”

Shiro nodded, his eyebrows drawn together and his messy bottom lip pulled in between his teeth, his mouth opened on a whine whenever Keith finally pushed him in, but it couldn’t have felt anything like what Lance was feeling. 

“Condom-“ He babbled senselessly as he was surrounded by Shiro’s pulsing heat, “We forgot-we forgot the condom.”

Keith shook his head behind him, “I didn’t forget Princess, he likes the mess.”

And ooooh-kay why had Shiro been hiding this gorgeous kinky mess from him this whole time, Lance could barely breath because even the air felt could. Keith pushed him forward with a jolt of his hips and Lance groaned as he was fully seated inside of him. “I’m-I’m not going to last.” He stuttered, unable to keep his hips still as they worked in tiny, tiny little circles. He was torn between pushing back into the relentless pressure on his prostate or pushing forward into the delicious heat encompassing him wholly. 

“Lucky for you baby,” Keith whispered, rubbing a thumb over Lance’s nipples, “You don’t have to.” 

He slapped Lance’s ass lightly and Lance practically howled, shoving forward into Shiro and back onto Keith, he was stuck in this haze of pleasure, hastily chasing his orgasm, “Harder,” Shiro begged, “Please Sweetheart, harder.” And how could Lance resist a plea when it was said so sweetly? God, his whole body was going to ache in the morning whenever he woke up from this, he was certain that he was using every single damned muscle in his body but he couldn’t stop, not with Keith panting hard against his shoulder and Shiro shouting every time he shoved deep inside him. 

“Hold-hold him down,” Keith said, barely able to get the words out, his eyes wide open so he would miss none of it, “Do it, he loves it.”

Lance grabbed Shiro’s wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head, and the change in position had him nailing Shiro’s prostate straight on. His nose was practically touching Shiro’s and the other man was almost cross-eyed with pleasure. Shiro leaned up and kissed him almost chastely, squeezing around him as he came hot and messy into the panties he was still wearing, there was a sated, pleased smile on his face as he keened with everyone of Lance’s brutal thrusts, “Happy birthday, princess.” He groaned, riding back against Lance, his thighs clenching around Lance’s back, heels skittering against his skin.

And oh, god, yes. 

Lance screamed as he came, moving his face to Shiro’s neck and biting the older man, hard, as he emptied inside of him. He saw stars as electricity rattled through his veins and he moaned, low and guttural in his throat, oversensitive and sore, reaching back to push Keith out of him. 

He turned from where he had collapsed half on top of Shiro and saw Keith, biting his lip and stroking his hard cock, “How have you not come yet?” He asked, catching his breath, completely in awe of his boyfriend’s stamina. 

“I...cock ring.” Keith confessed, showing Lance the navy ring trapping the base of his cock, “I really wanted to see the whole thing...it was so worth it.”

Lance moved sluggishly, certain that all his bones had turned to jelly, “Well, get on your back. Me and Shiro will suck you off, won’t we kitten?”

Shiro nodded and pushed himself up on shaky arms, “Can I, can I take these off though?” He asked, gesturing at his messy underwear with a grimace. Lance frowned sympathetically at how disgusting that those must have felt, and stripped them from his boyfriend, throwing them in the direction of the hamper. “They’re probably ruined.” Shiro said, looking upset and Lance leaned forward so he could kiss the frown right off of his face. 

“That just means Keith will have to buy you more.” He promised, and Shiro smiled at him, small and pretty. 

“Yeah.” Keith groaned, hand flying over his dick, “I’ll buy you so many baby, we’ll have to get a whole new wardrobe set for them.”

Lance leaned over and stilled his hand as Shiro worked on taking the cockring off him. Keith moaned in relief once he was freed, and Lance shared a devilishly grin with Shiro before bowing and licking up the side of his penis together. Keith groaned as the two of them kissed over the head, tongues flicking out to taste the precum he was leaking rapidly. “I’m not going to-to last.” Keith moaned faintly, putting one of his hands on each of their heads, “Please make me come,” he asked, still managing to sound dominate when he was so far gone. 

There was no way Lance could get it up again anytime soon, but he still enjoyed the show as he mouthed around the shaft, Shiro directing his attention to the head and sucking it deep into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing and his eyes closed, moaning like he was enjoying it, and knowing Shiro, he probably was. 

Keith yelled hoarsely as he came, his hips jerking and forcing the oldest man to take more of him as Lance licked around his balls, certain that after the best sex of his life, that Keith was going to feel as good as he did. Come dribbled down the front of Shiro’s chin and Lance leaned up to lick it off, sharing the mouthful with Shiro and kissing him through it. God, they were dirty. 

A bright flash distracted him from Shiro and he turned to see Keith holding his phone guiltily, “I’m not even sorry.” He promised, looking at the screen then back at the two of them, “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Lance snorted a laugh and collapsed to the side of Keith, cuddling into him and pulling Shiro on top of them both, stroking a hand through his hair and making him purr like the cat he was. He grimaced at how sticky they all were, but showers could wait until the morning, until then, he wanted cuddling time with his best boys, “That,” he declared, loud in the quieting room, “Was the best birthday, ever.”

Lance fell asleep not soon after, the sound of Keith’s laughter and Shiro’s snoring ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I’m back with part two! Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I didn’t expect it and you were all so lovely! Please leave ideas below if there is anything you want for me to include!
> 
> -YtC
> 
> P.s thank you for all you lovely people who were concerned somebody had taken my idea! I’ve spoken with the author and it was just a funny coincidence! I did take this fic in a different direction however, but hey, who doesn’t love a bit of pretty bottom shiro! Sorry if you all wanted subby Lance!


End file.
